Snowstars path
by Spottedleaf of Flower Run
Summary: When a fox gets in the camp. Snowkit gets hurt and so do others. And with that one fox, her life will forever not be right.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Just as I missed the mouse. It saw me, and ran for its fuzzy little life. I gave the chase, I ran until I was on a black hard surface. I saw the light of what I could see was a monster. Then I could smell something. Not dream something. A fox. The ground became like my nest. I saw I fox was in the camp. I was frozen in terror. I also felt the pain of something biting my tail.

"A FOX IS IN THE CAMP!" Some cat which I know as my sister's. I jumped out of my nest. I saw that something-something red, with a white tail tip, and teeth sharper than any warriors claws could ever be. I lunged, without thinking, using the technique that I had seen Cinderpelt teaching Smokepaw called the leap and hold, the only thing holding me back is that I now have now tail. I jumped onto the fox's back, gripping the fox's spine with my tinny little claws. I tried the killing bite. I bit down as hard as I could on the neck. I could feel the Large clumps of red fur getting in between my teeth. My family was frozen in terror, their eyes looked like the leafbare snow glazed over with ice.

"Snowkit!" yowled a normally sweet voice I knew as my mother's. I turned to look at here but then the fox moved to fast. I went flying off. I landed right in the tree of the hallow. All I can recall is seeing my mother fall to the ground, and I pain in my tail numming my vision.


	2. Alliegiances

Thank you to the people in TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP! Thank you guys!

 **PineClan:**

 **Leader:**

Thunderstar: ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Russetfur: ginger tabby she-cat

 **Medicine cat:**

Icepelt: light blue she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Cinderpelt: light gray she-cat

 _Apprentice, Smokepaw_

Blackheart: all black tom with amber eyes.

Leopardflower: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

One-eye: pale gray she-cat

Longstripe: cream tabby tom with an unusually long tail and brown eyes.

Blazetail: black tom with reddish-amber eyes.

Rosemoon: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Bluefire: blue-grey tabby tom with black striped tail and grey eyes.

Willowspot: light brown tom with silver spots and green eyes.

Leopardwind: white she-cat with black spots and hazel eyes.

Blizzardwhisker: white tom with silver patches and ice blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw: black tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Frostfur: beautiful tabby with blue eyes. (Father of kits is Blackheart, kits are Snowkit, Flowerkit, Petalkit, Wolfkit.)

Goldenflower: pale ginger coat with green eyes. (Father of kits is Longstripe, kits are Lionkit, Swankit, and Weaselkit.)

 **Kits:**

Snowkit: fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes.

Flowerkit: beautiful tabby with amber eyes.

Petalkit: white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Wolfkit: all black tom with blue eyes.

Lionkit: ginger tabby tom with brown eyes.

Swankit: cream she-cat with green eyes.

Weaselkit: ginger tom with brown eyes and cream underbelly.

 **Elders:**

Dawnflower: oldest cat in the camp, dappled tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Crookedleg: white tom with a twisted back leg.

Dappleface: light brown she-cat with black spots on her face, quite like freckles.

TreeClan

Leader

Leopardstar- Leopard-patterned she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, under-tail and tail-tip as well as cream chest. Blue eyes. [Silver]

Deputy

Aspenbreeze- light brown she-cat with olive green eyes. White tail tip. (Apprentice, Grasspaw) [Absent]

Medicine cat

Snowflake- pure white she cat with ice blue eyes [Fare]

Warriors

Finchshade- brown tom with black paws, head, tail and stripe on back. Scarred and blind yellow eyes. [Absent]

Duneleap- Light gray and dusty brown tabby tom with amber eyes [Infinity]

Lionfoot- golden tom with green eyes. (Apprentice, Frostpaw) [Absent]

Redspring- dark russet she-cat with a stumpy tail. Amber eyes [Absent]

Brackenheart- brown tom with darker brown paws. Green eyes and several scars (Apprentice, Spiderpaw) [Quill]

Crookedflight- brown, black and white tabby tom with long fur, pale green eyes. His paw is slightly crooked. (Apprentice, Emberpaw) [Infinity]

Reedfoot- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Tail tip is darker than the rest of body. (Apprentice, Moonpaw) [Crow]

Scorchfur- red tom [Fare]

Snowheart- white tom with gray paws and blue eyes. (Apprentice, Gingerpaw) [Quill]

Slatepelt- Dark gray tabby tom with a lighter underbelly and chest, amber eyes (Apprentice, Breezepaw) [Infinity]

Tigerstripe- ginger tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice, Leopardpaw) [Haven]

Thornbreeze- tabby brown she-cat with tan highlights. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Swiftpaw) [Quill]

Hawkwing- brown tom with tan highlights. Blue eyes. [Quill]

Nightfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes [Haven]

Pigeonleap- White and gray tom with blue eyes [Painted]

Fogsong- silver tabby she-cat with one blind eye and the other pale green (Apprentice, Pinepaw) [Crow]

Ashsmoke- Black tom with a white ring around the eye and white paws. Orange eyes. [Infinity]

Seafang- White she-cat with black paws, tail-tip and ring around eye. [Haven]

Duskhawk- Black tom with white paws and muzzle. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Sagepaw) [Absent]

Robinwing- white and black striped she-cat with black paws and tail-tip [Painted]

Pepperfoot- black and gray tabby she-cat with distinctive black markings, pale amber eyes [Infinity]

Eveningfur- Light gray, darker gray with a tint of cream colored she-cat with amber eyes, long fur. [Infinity]

Sparkleap- Black she-cat with golden eyes [Holly]

Blizzardflight- long-furred, silver she-cat with a white underbelly and light blue eyes. Scars on flank and torn ears. [Absent]

Apprentices

Hailpaw- thick-furred white tom [Tide]

Dawnpaw- mottled ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes. [Tide]

Frostpaw- white sleek she-cat with frosty blue eyes [Fare]

Sootpaw- Long-furred black tom with wide blue eyes [Quill]

Stormpaw- black tom with white tail tip. [Perry]

Emberpaw- White she-cat with ginger tabby patches and icy-blue eyes [Silver]

Gingerpaw- tan tom with white paws and tip of tail [Silver]

Rainpaw- bluish gray she-cat with white speckles and big blue eyes. White underbelly. [Flame]

Grasspaw- Glossy white tom with forest green eyes [Crow]

Moonpaw- silver she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes. [Luna]

Elmpaw- gray/brown tom with green eyes. White underbelly and paws [Infinity]

Sagepaw- long-furred silver she-cat with green eyes. [Silver]

Spiderpaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes [Crow]

Leopardpaw- light brown she-cat with darker spots. Blue eyes. [Perry]

Breezepaw- light gray tom with blue eyes. [Luna]

Swiftpaw- silver tom with light blue eyes. Darker paws. [Storm]

Queens

Larkkit- Brown and white tabby she-cat [Quill]

Smallkit- tiny silver and white stripe she-cat with bob tail. [Luna]

Featherpetal- dark gray she-cat with silver slashes and dark black stripes, white flecks at the paws and tail and green eyes [Storm]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Elders

CaveClan

Leader

Wolfstar- long-furred, dark gray tom with black splotches. Dark blue eyes. [Absent]

Deputy

Jetwind- mottled black and gold tom with piercing blue eyes and a scar across his throat. [Luna]

Medicine cat

Bluefeather- grey she-cat with sparkling amber eyes. Her tail tip is white and she had a nick on one of her ears. (Apprentice, Moonflower) [Silver]

Warriors

Mistysplash- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice, Dewpaw) [Gray]

Rainwind- dappled gray tom [Infinity]

Eaglestorm- light brown tabby with a white underbelly and soft amber eyes. (Apprentice, Lizardpaw) [Adoptable]

Stonegaze- brown tabby tom with grey eyes. (Apprentice, Falconpaw) [Adoptable]

Cherrymist- blazing red she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes. White toes. [Quill]

Patchclaw- white tom with black and orange patches. Amber eyes. [Adoptable]

Shadowfall- dark tom with white legs, blue eyes. (Apprentice, Rosepaw) [Tide]

Sharpthorn- spiky dark brown tom with yellow eyes. [Adpptable]

Dawnspirit- light ginger she cat with green eyes [Dove]

Hazelwing- black she-cat with green eyes [Haven]

Mudfang- sturdy grey/brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a long scar across her flank. [Liv0]

Doveheart- white she-cat with grey stripes and a grayish face. Has a tail with dark gray rings around it, and her back foot had a little bit of tabby orange. Blue eyes (Apprentice, Stormpaw) [Tide]

Duskrunner- dark gray tabby tom with with longs legs and tail. Green eyes. (Apprentice, Windpaw) [Adoptable]

Lizardfrost- Dark brown tabby and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes. (Apprentice, Ashpaw) [Adoptable]

Ebonystripe- Gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and black stripes. Blue eyes. (Apprentice, Stagpaw) [Luna]

Scorchstrike- gray tom with amber eyes [Perry]

Iceclaw- huge dark gray tom (Apprentice, Shadowpaw) [Crow]

Darkshadow- black tom with a golden blaze on his muzzle; long, fluffy, tail. Amber eyes. [Perry]

Rowanblaze- heavily scarred dark brown tom with a cream chest. Amber eyes. (Apprentice, Copperpaw) [Absent]

Creekstep- grayish blue she-cat with black paws and blue eyes [Oreo]

Graystorm- light gray tom with amber eyes [Absent]

Rainfur- gray tabby tom with black dots and a white muzzle. Green eyes. [Tide]

Spiderstrike- small, black tom with one white paw (Apprentice, Foxpaw) [Infinity]

Nightflame- black tom with grey speckles and mist blue eyes (Apprentice, Bumblepaw) [Adoptable]

Dapplefeather- Black she-cat with ginger, reddish-orange, and white spots all over her. White tail tip and white left hindpaw. Dark amber eyes [Adoptable]

Embershade- dark red tom with cream paws and underbelly. Bright yellow eyes. (Apprentice, Swirlpaw) [Absent]

Tallspirit- White and gray tom with black speckles, very long legs. Amber eyes. Broken spine. [Infinity]

Raveneyes- small black she-cat with light blue eyes and a white diamondish pattern on her chest (Apprentice, Driftpaw) [Luna]

Whitestripe- gray-white tabby with blue eyes [Luna]

Flamestorm- flame-colored tom with sapphire blue eyes. White chest. Massive scar on head. (Apprentice, Pebblepaw) [Absent]

Blacklight- black tom with green eyes [Luna]

Kestrelwing- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Skypaw) [Haven]

Clawflash- Dark gray tom with one lighter gray front paw, amber eyes [Infinity]

Appleheart- brown/gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. [Adoptable]

Petalfall- light ginger tabby with green eyes. [Dove]

Pinefrost- dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes [Quill]

Barktooth- brown tom with green eyes [Adoptable]

Silverwish- Silver-gray tabby with blue eyes. [Luna]

Apprentices

Moonflower- mottled gold and black tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes [Luna]

Swirlpaw- White tabby with gray swirly stripes. Sea blue eyes. [Perry]

Dewpaw- black she-cat with dark blue-gray paws, chest, and muzzle [Infinity]

Ashpaw- black she-cat with a gray tail tip [Adoptable]

Lizardpaw- Brown tom with gray swirls along pelt, and dark green eyes [Luna]

Driftpaw- blue-gray tom with ash-colored paws, muzzle, and chest. Blue eyes. [Absent]

Shadowpaw- Black tom with red specks on his paws. [Storm]

Falconpaw- Sandy tabby tom with grey stripes with cheetah markings on face. Light grey underbelly, tail tip and muzzle [Silver]

Bumblepaw- brown-gray tabby she-cat [Luna]

Foxpaw- dark red russet tom with brown and golden molted spotted markings. Cream underbelly and muzzle. Golden socks. [Absent]

Rosepaw- black she-cat with a light gray underbelly, muzzle, and front right paw. [Infinity]

Pebblepaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Silver]

Stormpaw- Gray tom with darker streaks and blue eyes. [Adoptable]

Windpaw- gray tom with green eyes [Infinity]

Stagpaw- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes [Fare]

Skypaw- blueish-grey she-cat with patches of white [Haven]

Fogpaw- gray she-cat with dark grey speckles [Absent]

Copperpaw- copper-and-white tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes [Holly]

Queens

Briarheart- Black she-cat with white 'petals' dotting her fur. Green eyes, and speckled ears. [Storm]

Tawnyshade- white she-cat with black and brown spots. Yellow eyes. Mother of Spottedkit (white she-cat with brown and black spots. Yellow eyes [Infinity]), and Nettlekit (black and brown she-cat with amber eyes [Absent]) [Absent]

Marigoldpetal- Ginger and gold she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Bramblekit (White, brown and black she-cat with blue eyes [Infinity]), Sprucekit (Dark brown tom with green eyes [Absent]), Boulderkit (White and brown tom with amber eyes [Silver]), Mudkit (Brown and ginger tom with a white chest, blue eyes [Luna]), and Maplekit (Ginger and gold she-cat with green eyes [Crow]) [Infinity]

Softwing- White she-cat with pale ginger, brown and light brown patches, pretty blue eyes. Mother of Eaglekit (White tom with pale ginger, brown and light brown patches. Dark blue eyes [Infinity]), and Sootkit (Long furred dark gray tom with black splotches, light blue eyes [Absent])

Stormfire- silvery white she-cat with white paws, and tail tip. Amber eyes. Mother of Thunderkit (Dark gray and silver tabby tom with short legs and a long tail. Hazel eyes. [Crow]) [Luna]

Ravenfall- Black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes. Mother of Coalkit (black tom with blue eyes [Adoptable]) and Silentkit (black she-cat with a cream muzzle splash and hind paws [Luna]) [Luna]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Elders

LakeClan

Leader

Smokestar- dark gray tabby with black stripes and green eyes [Infinity]

Deputy

Bloodfoot- white tom with dark red paws. Emerald green eyes [Wolf]

Medicine cat

Skywatcher- black tom with white flecks and paws. Sky blue eyes. Left side of face is scarred, as well as neck and shoulder. He carries a limp in his gait (Apprentice, Riverstone) [Absent]

Warriors

Foxfeather- sandy she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. (Apprentice, Stealthpaw) [Tide]

Sedgecreek- Light gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and chest, beautiful sedge-green eyes [Infinity]

Sapfur- gray tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice, Tidepaw) [Quill]

Icewing- Stormy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes. (Apprentice, Ashpaw) [Haven]

Sharpflight- Ginger tom and white tabby tom with amber eyes. [Infinity]

Robinstrike- lithe black she-cat with gray paws and a gray muzzle, green eyes [Oreo]

Nightriver- dark blue-gray she-cat with blue-gray underbelly and socks. The underbelly goes along her tail and over the tail tip. Ears are dark grey inside are light gray, her muzzle a dark brown. Has long fur and purple eyes. Also has a stripe along the spine in the same color as her under belly. [Tide]

Silverleaf- Silver egyptian mau, silver fur with gray and blackish stripes. Long tail with blue eyes [Pringle]

Hawkflight- a brown tabby with amber eyes and a white underbelly [Perry]

Redclaw- white with red paws and streaks down both flanks. Blue eyes [Wolf]

Stormwing- stormy gray tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice, Ripplepaw) [Flame]

Stormfall- dark gray tom with a white ear, tail tip, and right forepaw. Green eyes (Apprentice, Rosepaw) [Oreo]

Ashflight- Stone gray tom with black flecks, green eyes, and white tail tip, paws. [Haven]

Whitefur- white she-cat with yellow ears, paws, nose, and tail [Flame]

Iceheart- White tom with blue eyes and a gray stripe down his back. [Adoptable]

Dewheart- A white she-cat with very light grey paws, ear-tips, and tail-tip. Has orange-yellow eyes. (Apprentice, Silverpaw) [Crow]

Wavepelt- blue-gray tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice, Ivypaw) [Quill]

Owlbreeze- Light brown tom with a splotch of white on his chest, light green eyes (Apprentice, Screampaw) [Quill]

Morningstreak- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Perry]

Pinestorm- Tabby and white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Hollypaw) [Holly]

Cloudnight- White tom with black tail, spots on legs and back, and ears. Dark blue eyes, torn left ear which is deaf. [Infinity]

Marshwater- Mottled gray tabby she-cat with white paws and markings over green eyes. [Infinity]

Darkclaw- jet black tom with gray eyes. [Absent]

Sunstream- Pale red intersex she-cat with purple eyes [Absent]

Maplelight- Silver, white and dark gray tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes that are tinted with orange/red [Infinity]

Rushstone- Silver tom with dark gray stripes and two front paws, green eyes [Infinity]

Foxwhisper- Light russet she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes. [Gray]

Beetleflame- Jet-black tom with subtle shades of gray on face, legs and tail. Faint blue eyes that appear green in the light, white rings around eyes and tail tip. [Flame]

Silvercloud- gray she-cat with jagged black stripes across her face. Gray under belly, amber eyes. [Quill]

Apprentices

Riverstone- Blue and white tabby tom. Blue eyes. [Infinity]

Ashpaw- gray tom with blue eyes [Silver]

Stealthpaw- black tom with purple eyes. [Adoptable]

Rosepaw- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes [Flame]

Hollypaw- Fluffy black she-cat with one white paw, a white tail-tip and blue eyes. [Fare]

Whitepaw- small white she-cat with gray eyes [Oreo]

Screampaw- black tom with dark orange/amber eyes. [Haven]

Fleetpaw- mottled gray and white tabby tom with emerald green eyes [Absent]

Ripplepaw- white tom with dark gray stripes and two front paws, green eyes [Crow]

Ivypaw- dark gray she-cat with a black left front paw, muzzle and tail tip. Blue eyes. [Silver]

Tidepaw- pale orange tom with a darker colored back. Brown ear tips, and light gray chest. Right eye is orange, left is yellow [Silver]

Queens

Dapplecloud- tall and slender ginger she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes. Mother of Applekit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. [Absent]), Sharkkit (black and white tom with blue eyes. [Oreo]) and Hazelkit (orange she-cat with blue eyes [Infinity]) [Oreo]

Ravenflight- Jet-black she-cat with sleek fur and yellow-orange eyes. Has one white paw and a white tail tip. [Absent]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Elders

Flamebird- Ginger she-cat with white legs, tail, muzzle and streak down back. Misty blue eyes [Haven]

FieldClan

Leader

Fallenstar- White/gray she-cat with black and silver tabby markings on legs, face and tail, frosty blue eyes [Adoptable]

Deputy

Stormheart- Dark blue/gray tabby cat with dark black tips on his ears. Long haired. Strikingly blue eyes. White flecks around his tail, paws, and belly. [Storm]

Medicine cat

Wintershine- Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws (Apprentice, Jaypaw) [Infinity]

Warriors

Nimblebreeze- pale, tawny tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Apprentice, Nightpaw) [Fare]

Crowflight- Dark gray tom with a brown underbelly. Golden eyes. (Apprentice, Robinpaw) [Adoptable]

Gorsetail- lithe gray tabby tom with a long tail and dark blue eyes. [Infinity]

Blazestripe- ginger tabby with white socks and underbelly and green eyes. (Apprentice, Icepaw) [Perry]

Acornpelt- brown tom with white paws, mostly white face, white tail stripes, white neck and orange eyes. A missing left ear, several scars. Missing right eye. [Absent]

Willowstrike- brown she-cat with a darker back, white stomach, muzzle, eye dots, and bob tail. She has darker paws, face and tail. Blue eyes, nicked ear, and a long gash along the side of her body. (Apprentice, Mintpaw) [Absent]

Cedarpelt- Gray and reddish brown tabby tom with orange eyes [Absent]

Leafnose- Chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes [Infinity]

Timberflame- dark brown tom with green eyes. White tail. [Adoptable]

Brindleheart- Brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes [Infinity]

Leafstorm- brown tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes [Painted]

Shellwhisker- Long-furred white tom with cream paws and mask around face, blue eyes. Scarred leg and side. (Apprentice, Dewpaw) [Absent]

Sandfur- sand-colored tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes. [Night]

Bluewhisker- a dark gray tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Windpaw) [Adoptable]

Redwhisker- red tom with green eyes. [Perry]

Spottedfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. [Infinity]

Shadewillow- black she-cat with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. [Crow]

Pounceburr- gray tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice, Cinderpaw) [Quill]

Runningbrook- brown she-cat with white tabby stripes (Apprentice, Mothpaw) [Quill]

Shadeclaw- black tom with white paws and underbelly. Scar on left cheek. [Absent]

Quickstrike- long limbed smoky gray tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is very long and very fluffy. [Adoptable]

Owlfall- Dark tan and cream point she-cat with green eyes and a long scar along her hind leg. (Apprentice, Scorchpaw) [Luna]

Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat with white stripe down back, with light blue eyes. [Haven]

Whitestep- white tom with blue eyes. Left eye is scarred and blind. [Silver]

Smokeclaw- Light grey tom with amber eyes [Flame]

Moonflight- gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She has a scar on her flank and one runs up her chest. [Bubbly]

Robinshade- Dusky brown she-cat [Flame]

Grayblaze- gray she-cat with blue eyes [Haven]

Seedwing- Brown she-cat with a darker brown throat and tip of tail [Infinity]

Ashcloud- Pale grey tom with white ears and dark amber eyes. [Holly]

Fleckstrike- Dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks, green eyes. [Holly]

Hawkfall- slender, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy tail [Oreo]

Cloverpool- slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow/green eyes [Infinity]

Brightstream- chocolate tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes [Absent]

Tawnybreeze- tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat with brown eyes [Quill]

Dovepetal- White she-cat with long fluffy fur and gray tail tip [Dove]

Shadowstreak- black she-cat with blue eyes [Hollyleaf]

Apprentices

Dewpaw- Lithe she-cat with green eyes. Completely black pelt except for her paws, which are white. [Crow]

Nightpaw- black tom with blue eyes [Fare]

Icepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes. [Infinity]

Mothpaw- light brown she-cat with white chest and tip of tail, yellow eyes [Haven]

Windpaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes [Silver]

Eaglepaw- white, black and gray tom. Blue eyes. [Absent]

Swanpaw- White she-cat with light ginger and brown tabby markings. Amber eyes. [Infinity]

Jaypaw- black she-cat with amber eyes. [Bubbly]

Cinderpaw- Black she-cat with a gray tail tip and misty blue eyes [Infinity]

Mintpaw- Mottled gray and black she-cat with gray eyes [Silver]

Scorchpaw- Dark brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes [Crow]

Rainpaw- small gray she-cat with black paws and bright green eyes [Liv]

Queens

Echolight- Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. [Absent]), Aspenkit (blue-gray tom with white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Yellow eyes. [Infinity]), and Hickorykit (dark gray tom with a white stomach and blue eyes. [Storm]) [Absent]

Blackflight- black she-cat with copper colored eyes. Partially deaf. (Nightkit- Black tom with blue eyes [Adotpable]), Lightkit (Black tom with white paws and white chest and tail tip. [Silver]), Olivekit (Gray she-cat with brown-blue eyes [Quill], Graykit (Gray she-cat with brown-blue eyes [Infinity]), Dovekit (White she-cat with copper eyes), Shadowkit (White tom with black paws, tail tip and ear tips with one copper and one blue eyes [Adoptable]) [Silver]

Kittens (Without mothers)

Whisperkit- black she-cat with a white paw and green eyes [Liv]

Elders

Mossyfoot- Mottled black and white she-cat with a graying muzzle and green eyes [Infinity]

Oakstep- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes [Infinty]


	3. The Dream That Came Real

As I woke I saw my self in the medicine cats den. I looked around and saw Icepelt with her icy looking pelt, looking over me.

"Why am I here?"

She explained, "Your tail was bitten off by the fox that came into camp." _So it wasn't a dream!_

"You're Frostfur's kit... aren't you?" She asked. As I tried to stand up I just fell right over. I looked where my tail should have be but there was only a pink stump with small blood drips covered in codwebs. I laid down on the moss.

"Yes... and my name is Snowkit."

"Where is my mom?"

"Your mother, she's... she's... dead I am so sorry Snowkit." Icepelt said.

"Dad?"

"Gone as well I am afraid, they did that to save you and your siblings." she said very sadly.

"WHY!" I ran out of the medicine cat den, tripping and falling all the way to my mother, and father. They where laying in the center of the camp with many cats looking very sad.

"They were the best fighters in the camp." Thunderstar said sadly. _No my mother and father are..._

"Gone." Russetfur, the deputy, mewed sadly. Her ginger fur fading from the sades.

Petalkit was crying, tears streaming down her fluffy white-and-black face. I lied down next to my father's body, which had claw and bite marks with droplets of bright red blood dripping from the wounds. With his black fur you could not see that he just died.

"They lost too much blood." meowed Icepelt, hanging her head. "I could have saved them if I had mended their wounds." Suddenly, my mom lifted her head. She groaned, then her head fell back onto the ground dust going every where.

"Frostfur is alive!" yowled Icepelt. She dashed into the medicine den, running back with a stick in her mouth. On the end was a huge clump of cobwebs. Icepelt plastered them over my mom's wounds.

"Bluefire!" She snapped.

"Get marigold petals. They're at the back and are orange and yellow." Bluefire ran into the medicine cat den.

"I always knew he had the makings of a medicine cat." purred Icepelt.

"I was upset when he chose to become a warrior."

When Bluefire returned, Icepelt chewed the petals into a poultice and rubbed them onto Frostfur's wounds.

"Mom?" I squeaked. _Will she live to see me and my siblings become warriors?_

 _"_ Yes, Snowkit?" My amber eyes filled with tears as I looked up at my mother. Her body was covered in long scratches, dust, and blood, from the fox and herself. Her white fur was staned with blood. As if she had just killed a monster. I laid my head on her stomach. I stared to like the blood off of my mother. Petalkit came and helped me. Then after a while all cats of the camp had licked I little bit of blood of my mother.

"You'll be alright, Snowkit, don't worry."

 _ **Four Moons Later**_

"Cats of PineClan, as you know, I will not be around forever." Icepelt's voice rang throughout the camp. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows patience and courage. Your next medicine cat will be Petalkit, who will now be known as Petalpaw. Petalpaw, ever since your father died, you have been committed to learning the ways of herbs to help your mother."

Thunderstar spoke next, "Petalpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Icepelt?"

Petalpaw quivered. "I do."

Icepelt continued. "Then at half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan. The good wishes of all of PineClan go with you."

Thunderstar stepped higher on his perch above his fellow Clanmates.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Leopardflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackheart..." The Clan went silent for a moment. "And you have shown yourself to be brave and kind. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Thunderstar did the same to all my sisblings.

Snowpaw padded into the apprentice den with her siblings. They were greeted by Weaselpaw and his brother Lionpaw, who had been apprenticed a quarter moon before.

"Weaselpaw, who's your mentor?" asked Snowpaw.

"Blizzardwhisker." he replied.

"What about you Lionpaw?" queried Flowerpaw.

"Willowspot." Lionpaw mewed.

"You want to go hunting? First time is always the best." mewed Blazetail, one of the five mentors standing outside the apprentices den.

"Ok!" We all meowed. As we walked out of the camp I saw a little brown mouse under a leaf. I jumped.


	4. The Fox My Mother Loved

As just missed the mouse. It saw me and ran for its fuzzy little life. I gave chase. I ran and until I was on a black hard surface.

"The Thunderpath!" Some cat yelled. Then the Thunderpath started shaking. Then I felt a crushing pain in my legs and I fell to the ground.

As I woke I was under some trees. The patrol was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm ok." I meowed. I could see Weaselpaw's ginger coat with a cream underbelly. He was looking very upset. My sister, Petalpaw, padded over to me, some herbs and a cobweb stick in her mouth. She chewed bright yellow petals into a poultice and rubbed it on my wounds before covering them with cobwebs. She took a long stick and put it up my left back leg, then tied it with a stringy green leaf I knew as bindweed. Weaselpaw and Petalpaw were on either side of me, supporting my weight. My other siblings, Wolfpaw and Flowerpaw, were standing next to their mentors.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Weaselpaw mewed worriedly.

'Yes, To prove it I will still go hunting with you cats." I regretted it as soon as I said it. My legs felt like they were coming off. But I will live to tell we get to the camp. Then I saw a cat. A Rogue! A group!

"Wait!" Willowspot yelled.

"That's that's my long lost sister!" Willowspot went off running after the group of rogues. I said

"Ok, I will go and see what they want ok?"

"No. You are too young." Weaselpaw mewed. As he walked to the camp. _I know it was wrong but I had to._ I ran. To the tunnel outside the camp. I crawled into it. It smelled like, like,

"FOX!" I yelled. But the tunnel collapsed on me. As my head fell the pain of something grabbing my tail stump.

I lifted up my head. All around me, the smell of fox made me want to vomit. I looked around, all there was in the cave was a small little black fox cub. The gentle snores of the cub filled the cave. As with that, the mother fox pawed into the cave. She gave me a glare that covered into like a mother with her kits

"Hi little one, yes you must be shocked that I am talking to you. It is just that your kin is killing all my kins. The only one I have left is this one. She is not even mining. But I brought you here for many reasons, One the killing I just told you. And that you have broke your leg. You sister came to me with a bit of your fur and I could smell the smell of a broken bone."

"..."

"Yes, that is what I thought you would say." The fox yipped "But you are the last that who can save my kin. She is starving, cold, and you CATS! Are going to run us out. So please please help me. Oh sorry, my name is Foxflower."

"So Foxflower did you live in the clans? Because you have a name like one of us. And my mother would talk about all the fun she had as a kit with a fox named Flower." Snowpaw replied.

"But if you can recall six moons ago my son went into your camp an... and... well you know the rest. I am very sorry and disappointed in him, but yet I cant control him."

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT GAVE BIRTH TO THE FOX THAT KILLED MY FATHER AND BIT OFF THE TAIL!" I wailed

"No, your father is still alive. But is held


End file.
